


Closure

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry Kim is reasonably content, all things considered.  But there's one thing that bothers him...
Relationships: Harry Kim/Libby (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 4. The prompt is "long distance relationship."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Harry was dreaming. He knew he must be dreaming, because Kes was talking to him. Kes was no longer on _Voyager_. Part of him knew this, but he accepted her presence, the way all kinds of improbable things are accepted without question in dreams.

"Harry, I'm here because I can feel your unhappiness, and I think I can fix it."

"You're going to take us home?"

She shook her head. "Well, in a way, but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean the guilt you feel over Libby."

Libby. Harry couldn't deny it. He'd moved on, but part of him still felt sad at betraying his first love. He wished he could just talk to her, explain, make sure she was all right…

"You can, and you will, tonight. I'm taking you to her."

"All the way back to Earth?"

"Not physically. We'll travel other planes. You are both dreaming right now, which makes it possible. I didn't have the power do this when I was on _Voyager_ , but now I do. Come." She took his hand, and suddenly they were flying through space, so fast it was all a blur. Until they were floating over lights of San Francisco. Harry gazed in astonishment at the familiar lines of the Golden Gate Bridge. Kes tugged him down, toward a particular building, and a balcony where a dark-haired woman was looking up at the stars.

It was Libby, as he somehow knew it would be. "Harry!" she cried. "Are you dead?"

He hugged her. Even though he was dreaming, she felt real and solid and familiar in his arms. "No, I'm not dead. But I'm very, very far away, and I may not be back for years, if ever. Please don't wait for me. I want you to be happy, and you can't be, if you're waiting for me."

Libby pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't wait, Harry. They declared you dead, and…"

"It's all right," Harry said. "I'm glad. Who is it?"

She didn't meet his gaze. "It's Danny. Your best friend."

Harry laughed in surprise. "Danny Bird?" Libby and Danny had never gotten along, when he and Libby were dating.

"We were both so upset when you were lost. We ended up spending a lot of time together, and…"

Harry smiled. "So I brought you two together."

She nodded. "Danny wants us to get married, but…"

"You felt like you should tell me first, even though I've been declared dead."

"It's sort of silly, I guess."

"You should marry him," Harry said. "He's a good man."

She smiled, that brilliant smile he knew so well. "What about you, Harry? Are you happy?"

"Yes, now that I know you're happy. I didn't wait, either." Kes, who seemed to be invisible to Libby, was tugging on Harry's arm, and he understood that they had to go.

"Who??"

"No one you know…yet. I'll introduce you when I get back home." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I have to go, Libby. Best wishes on your upcoming marriage." Then Kes was pulling him up, away, back through light-years of space, to the tiny dot that was a starship, lost in the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

Harry jerked awake. He was in his quarters, on _Voyager_. He sat up, looking for Kes. Either she was gone, or he could no longer see her, now that he was awake.

"Thank you, Kes," he whispered. 

It was a dream — and yet he knew in his bones that it was real. Relief flood through him. Libby was happy. She'd moved on, and wanted Harry to move on, too.

He'd awakened his bed partners. On his left side, Tom groaned. "Harry, you're insatiable. We're on duty tomorrow, remember?"

B'Elanna, on his right side, said, "Quiet, Tom. He's crying." She sat up. "Harry, are you all right?"

Tom sat up on his other side. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, it was a good one. A very good one." Harry put an arm around each of his lovers, hugging them. "I'm fine," he said. _And so is Libby. And Kes._


End file.
